narutofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Ninja Tools
The ninja in Naruto are often seen using various tools or weapons to help them in battle. The following is a list of the known weapons. Animals * Users: Many characters. * Description: During the Chūnin exam, it was confirmed that animals can be considered a ninja tool. This was brought into question immediately prior to Naruto's fight with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. A ninja's jutsu may often involve use of various animals; most notably among the Leaf ninja are the Aburame clan; who form a symbiotic relationship with a beetle-like species of insect called the Kikaichū. Also, the Inuzuka clan; which favors the use of canines in battle. In this first style of animal usage, the relationship between ninja and animal extends beyond battle; as they will be in each others company for most of their lives. The ninja will develop a unique style to maximize coordination between himself and his animal partner(s). Another form of animal usage, and far more common, comes from the Summoning Technique. An example of a Summoning Technique is that of Kakashi that calls eight nindogs including Pakkun. This method is a time/space jutsu, which calls an animal to the user during battle after drawing blood and using sufficient chakra. Chakra Enhanced Trench Knives Chakra Seal Tag * Users: Some ninja * Description: Using a tag similar to the exploding tag and placing it on a door, the user prevents anyone else from entering or leaving the room. By using a special hand seal, the tag disappears. Exploding Tag Flash Bombs * Users: Some ninja * Description: Flash bombs are small round spheres that are attached to a kunai knife, similarly to an exploding tag. Once thrown, flash bombs explode on impact, creating blinding flashes, used as a diversion. Shikamaru Nara uses these against Tayuya; using them to create shadows so he can use his Shadow Imitation Technique on Tayuya's Doki. Fūma Shuriken Infinite Armor Jouhyou Kama * Users: Fū (ANBU), Ao, Kamatari * Description: "Kama" is a Japanese sickle used as a weapon. It has a short handle and a sharp beak that inflicts damage. Both Fū and Ao has been seen throwing a kama against a opponent. * Traditional use: Kama was used in Asia to cut crops, mostly rice. However it found its way into martial art where it was usually used in pairs. Since the beak usually was razor-sharp, it was a lethal weapon. It has been suggested that a skilled user could block, trap and disarm enemy weapons. Katana * Users: Sasuke Uchiha, Zabuza Momochi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Raiga Kurosuki, Hanzaki Fūma, Suigetsu Hozuki, Hayate Gekkō, Orochimaru, most Konoha ANBU members, and Aoi Rokusho. * Description: "Katana" is the general description of any Japanese sword or bladed weapon that is longer than a dagger. They vary in size, shape, and even in material. Katana, when used, often become the central focus of the ninja's jutsu, with the sword-user developing techniques to maximize his sword's efficiency. * Traditional use: In tradition, a katana is a single-edged sword designed for open-field combat. The blunt end of the katana could be, technically, used as a bludgeon tool. The forging of a katana can take over half a day, and is still considered an art in today's society. Katanas are not made for precise cutting-related attacks, since it could damage the blade. Wakizashi, a name given to swords with a blade length in-between that of a katana and a dagger, complements the use of a katana. The wakizashi is used where the katana could not, including executions and seppuku, ritual suicide, as such precise actions can dull or snap the katana's blade. Significant Katanas * Decapitating Carving Knife: Zabuza Momochi's giant sword, specially designed for decapitation, later claimed by Suigetsu Hozuki. * Samehada: Kisame Hoshigaki's giant rough scaled sword, shaves rather than cut, can absorb chakra, spikes prevent anyone other than its master to wield it. * Kusanagi Sword: ** Orochimaru's version: the sword of Japanese legend, extendable and capable of slicing through virtually anything, current status unknown. ** Sasuke Uchiha's version: a simple chokuto, capable of conducting electricity for increasing cutting power and range. * Totsuka Sword: Itachi Uchiha's spiritual sword, capable of sealing victims in an eternal genjutsu, held by Susanoo, the Kusanagi's perfect counter, current status unknown. Anime Only Swords * Imperial Garian Sword: Used by Ryugan in an anime-only filler arc in Part I; The sword has a metal wire passing through the blade. This wire controls it's movements as the blade can expand and be shot after the targeted enemy. Also, each of the swords blade has the ability to react to the carrier's chakra, amplify it and change it's form to that of a dragon. * Sword of the Thunder God: Tobirama Senju's legendary sword, blade is made of pure lightning and is retractable, later stolen by Aoi Rokusho, destroyed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. * Lightning Fangs: Raiga Kurosuki's twin swords, can manipulate lightning and join into one double-bladed sword, currently under a river. * Zanbatō: Hanzaki Fūma's simple giant sword, no apparent special properties. Kunai Lion-Headed Kannon Makibishi *'Name:' Makibishi (English TV "Makibishi Spikes") *'Users:' Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha *'Debut(Anime):' Naruto Episode 8 Makibishi are small, sharp objects that are mostly used to prevent someone from walking from one side to another, since they would hurt their feet if they tried to pass it, it's rarley used in Naruto, but Itachi once used it combined with a smoke bomb and Kakashi used them during a fight with Zabuza. Manriki-gusari * Users: Kakashi Hatake, other Ninja * Description: A chain with weights in both ends, that can be swung at opponents or even used as an anchor. Kakashi Hatake used it as a counter against Pain's Deva path's Banshō Ten'in technique and later used a chain in attempt to restrain the Deva path's arms and leave him open to the Akimichi clan's double team attack. * Traditional use: Manriki-gusari or Kusarifundo was designed to strike, ensnare or trap an opponent. One tactic was to bunch the chain in a fist and fling one weighted end into the face, groin or solar plexus of an opponent, quickly and discreetly disabling or even killing them. Typical manriki-gusaris are approximately three feet long. The manriki-gusari could also be thrown before drawing another weapon, thus possibly confusing, or surprising the enemy. Many forms taught to hit directly with only one swing, so the opponent would not expect the blow. Metal Wires * Users: Tenten, Sasuke, and some others * Description: The metal wires are used to trap enemies. If enemies get tangled in the wires tightly, they can get sliced up. Probably what's a lot more effective is when Sasuke Uchiha wrapped up Orochimaru, he performed the Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, causing the wires to light up on fire, burning Orochimaru. Pills Pills are commonly used to enhance a users natural ability. Blood Increasing Pill Military Rations Pill Mind Awakening Pill Three Colored Pills Puppets * Users: Kankurō, Chiyo, Sasori, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. * Description: All puppets are different. However, they all work on the same fundamental principle. The puppeteer is a master of Puppet Technique, and uses threads of chakra to manipulate the puppet's movements. A trend among puppeteers is to have hidden traps among their puppets, and to use poisons, smoke bombs, and other devices to incapacitate their enemy. Often, the controller of the puppet is a weak close-range fighter. The use of puppet-related jutsu is most often associated with the Hidden Sand. Radio * Users: Several ninja * Description: Used to communicate with other ninjas over a short distance. Usually used on missions with more than one person. Scrolls * Users: Tenten, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and many other ninja * Description: Scrolls come in many varieties of uses. Normally, they are used as letters or messages to be sent out, but some scrolls are also suitable for combat. For example, summoning scrolls are activated by the user's blood and allow them to store or summon objects such as how Tenten uses her scrolls to summon weapons. A summoning contract with a line of creatures is also signed by blood on a scroll. Sai uses scrolls to draw on in order to use his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique. Senbon Shuriken Smoke bombs * Users: Several ninjas * Description: The simple smoke bombs puffs out smoke when detonated, serving as a distraction to disrupt enemies. Some smokebombs may contain poison, making it deadlier than regular bombs. Tantō * Users: Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi Hatake, The Foundation, Sai, Ino Yamanaka, several ninja * Description: Simply a small Katana. Several Chūnin have carried tantō on the rear of the waist, although it is rarley used. The version the Foundation uses are double-edged and has no tip, meant only for cutting. They carry the tantō vertically on the back, behind the shoulder. Triple-Bladed Scythe Umbrella * Users: Amegakure ninja * Description: Umbrellas are worn on the backs of the Rain shinobi for fast access. During the midst of battle, they can be hurled into the air where they spin at a rapid speed releasing a mass amount of senbon to rain upon the enemy. Category:Tools